Glraxay starfire
by Glaxay starfire
Summary: The New Teen Titans Story of Kingdom come special Edition Story of The Teen Titans :The Birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Sister 's Star Flower And Twins Brother Sliver Wings .The New An Prove Story Call The Kingdom of Heart's In The Birth of Star Flower .Teen Titans - Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 80 - Words: 4,567 - Updated: 9/15/2012 - Published: 9/15/2012


a/n: Welcome To The New Teen Titans Story of kingdom come on special edition story of the teen titans : the birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Little Sister's Star Flowers And Her Twin's Brother Sliver Wings. The New An Prove Story Call the New Kingdom Of Heart In The Birth of Star Flower.

Disclaimer: Don't own the teen titans comic book or dc nation or picture of them but I do print off stuff like document of wikipedia of teen titans at time so you say I can own my story of the teen titan wish I do and please post when I get this story up it mean so much to me that you follow my every word on face book thank you and in joy my story and thank you Now I bring you the first chapter of my story the prologue part 1 meet the new character' s of teen Titans and villains of this story.

Mr. Richard John Dickson Grayson - starflower's and her brother sliver wing's the birth of two twins siblings was the greatest year for all of teen titan's said night wings from also known as robin and red robin and the new batman and husband also starflower's and her brother sliver wing's the birth of two twins siblings was the greatest year for all of teen titan's said night wings from also known as robin and red robin and the new batman and also husband to 'r summer Anderson Grayson. Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Master detective and night wing is a mentor to his kids and his family too and a good leaderAbove-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant Master acrobat Master martial artist Intimidation Master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist Master tactician and strategist Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver

Expert thief Skilled leader Birdarangs Collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Master detective Above-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant Master acrobat Master martial artist Intimidation Master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist Master tactician and strategist Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver Expert thief Skilled leader Birdarangs Collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two birdarangs.

.

'r Anderson Summer Grayson- love her husband and would do anything for them and include hide her children in a tampons to protect them .she is 25 year older live with husband and she would die for them too. energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant

Mar'i Alexis Grayson -5 year older also known as night star She is also shown to be a leader of her generation, an active teen Titans whom others look to for inspiration and solution, a role once filled by her father Dick Grayson both as Robin and as Nightwing. energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant

Bruce Wayne -In his secret identity, Batman is Bruce Wayne, a wealthy businessman who lives in Gotham City. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is often seen as an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune (amassed when his family invested in Gotham real estate before the city was a bustling metropolis)[108 ] and the profits of Wayne enterprises, a major private technology firm that he inherits. However, Wayne is also known for his contributions to charity, notably through his Wayne Foundation, a charity devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from becoming criminals.

Barbara babe Gordon - Oracle And Batgirl is One could argue that curing Barbara and allowing her to be Batgirl again would simply allow her to do more good fighting crime than she ever could in a wheelchair, but then you look insensitive to the ability and usefulness she has in other capacities as Oracle. Conversely, you could say that removing Barbara from her wheelchair drastically alters her character, but then wouldn't that indicate that this is a character defined by her handicap? This begs the question of why so many fans adore her: is it because she's a bold and daring leader that rivals the Calculator in brains? Or is it because she's all of that, but stuck in a wheelchair? Think about the question, and surely many of you will find an answer you don't like."

Alfred Pennyworth- he accidentally hit a switch and opened a sliding-panel leading to the

bat cave He is helpful to the Duo, following them to a theatre where they are captured, bound and gagged by a criminal gang, and rescues them after Batman attracts his attention by knocking a rope down before the crooks return. This was revised in _Batman_ #110 (September 1957); during his first night at Wayne Manor, Alfred awoke to moaning and followed the sound to the secret passage to the staircase leading to the Bat cave and met his would-be employers in their super heroes identities. As it turned out, the wounds were actually insignificant, but Alfred's care convinced the residents that their butler could be trusted. Since then, Alfred included the support staff duties of the Dynamic Duo on top of his regular tasks.

Tim drake -red robin is a more natural detective than previous Robins and is talented with computers, which allows him to stand in his own unique spotlight. Unlike his predecessors, Tim is not the most proficient combatant and has had to really work on his fighting technique, taking up the bo staff to give him an edge that Batman doesn't need. Tim almost always seeks to analyze a problem and to outthink his opponent but has shown the ability to win a fight when necessary.[9]

Jason Todd- red hoods and the second robin is Jason were of regret at how he had obviously overlooked the young man's deep emotional problems, and how it was a mistake to ever make him Robin. His message goes on to plead that Todd get psychiatric help, a notion that the latter rejects. It is generally implied and suggested by Dick Grayson that Todd was infuriated by Wayne's last words, a reaction that led him to becoming a monstrous, murdering Batman in that same arc. Plus, it aggravated his hatred towards the Bat-family as he repeatedly attempts to kill members of it.

Talia Al Ghul- Batman marries Talia, which later results in her becoming pregnant Batman is nearly killed protecting Talia from an attack by the assassin's agents. In the end, Talia concludes that she can never keep Batman, as he will be continuously forced to defend her. She fakes a miscarriage, and the marriage is dissolved. In reality, Talia gives birth to the child. The child is left at an orphanage; he is adopted and given the name Ibn xu'ffasch which is Arabic for 'son of the bat'. The only clue to the child's heritage is a jewel-encrusted necklace Batman had given to Talia which Talia leaves with the child .

Other new villains like the fcu blockbusters bloods puffs Gangs and Their ringleader name Rockgo Rick Collins .

Dr. John Wilson -he is star fire specials doctor that help all aliens mother that is sick or that need x-ray and very well as to delivery a lot of healthy human babies and aliens babies all over the planet and other country too an very much like caretaker and Pedantries doctor on Tamaran.

Nurse. June White - she help StarFire with Night Star like nurse her and help bottle feed

her as well and she was also a doctor of choose for aliens mother that deliver healthy

human babies And she the planet and other country too an very much like caretaker and Pedantries doctor on Tamaran. And she love to help all aliens mother that is sick or that

need x-ray and very well as to delivery a lot of healthy human babies and aliens babies

all over the planet and just like any other Pedantries.

DR. Leslie Tompkins -in which she is depicted as comforting the young Bruce Wayne on the night that his parents were murdered. Inspired, she would spend the rest of her life helping slum kids avoid a life of crime, and every year on the anniversary of the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne Batman would visit the now elderly woman in Park Row, which was now referred to as Crime Alley. However, Leslie had no idea he was the boy she had helped decades before. In later years, Leslie is portrayed as having been a close friend of Thomas Wayne .She took it upon herself to look after Wayne's son, Bruce, after the boy's parents were murdered, often acting with the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth , as a parental figure and guardian. in _Batman Special_ #1 (1984), after costumed cop-killer Wrath dies in combat with Batman, Leslie comforted Wrath's grieving girlfriend much as she had young Bruce.

Leslie disapproves of Bruce's Vigilantism, and feels partly responsible for his transformation into Batman, fearing that somehow she failed him as a Role model . She also has been linked to Alfred romantically on more than one occasion

Carrie Mari Anderson Grayson -She has red brown hair and sky-blue eyes weight 178 kgibs and height is 7'4 and only 1 year older still a new born also known as star flower Bright-blue green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Master detective Above-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant Master acrobat Master martial artist Intimidation Master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist Master tactician and strategist Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver

Expert thief Skilled leader Birdarangs Collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two birdarangs.

John n Bruce Grayson - younger brother only 1 year older Still a new born like his oldest sister night star and black hair and green eyes and height is 7'2 and weight is 187 kgibs Bright green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance Master detective Above-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant Master acrobat Master martial artist Intimidation Master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist Master tactician and strategist Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver Expert thief Skilled leader Birdarangs Collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two birdarangs.

Mary Loyd Grayson and john Grayson and Mitchell Grayson -are family of circus acrobats known as the flying Grayson's While he was once preparing for a performance he overheard two gangsters who worked for a powerful crime boss named Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. The circus owner refused and the two gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid. At the next performance on the trapeze his parents were swinging from ropes. The ropes snapped and sent them to their deaths.

King Myand'r' Anderson And Queen Luand'r Anderson -Myand'r's father and brothers were killed in battle against the Citadel, and his mother went willingly into slavery to prevent further destruction of the planet. Thus began the tradition of the Tamaranean Royal Family sacrificing all to protect their world. Myand'r eventually met and fell in love with Luand'r. They married and had three children. Komand'r was the eldest child of Tamaran's royal family, and the first princess born in almost a century. As such she should have been courted and showered with honors, but Komand'r was instead reviled. On the day of her birth, the dreaded Citadel Empire attacked and destroyed the western Tamaranean city of Kysarr and killed three thousand citizens in her name. Due to no fault of her own, Komand'r was for all time inextricably linked with Tamaran's day of infamy. To make matters worse for the infant, Komand'r was born crippled by Tamaranean standards. She could not harness the sun's energy, and found herself earthbound.

Galfore -Star fire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed . Star fire's only family of which we know in the series is her older sister Black Fire Later, in the comic _Teen Titans Go_, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wild Fire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Black Fire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran.

Aunt Komand'r -But the proud Warrior Queen resurfaced again during the Rann/Thanagar War. With the remaining Tamaraneans reduced to a wandering race, Komand'r was determined to find a home for her people regardless of the cost! In her lust for power, Black fire killed Hawk woman and sought to murder Hawk man and Hawk girl as well. After a brutal battle, Hawk man subdued the tempestuous Tamaranean and used the Psion's technology to strip Black fire of her star bolt abilities. Now powerless, the bitter Black fire was left more enraged than ever. She even married vril dox and now she is a mother and she is 25 year older and new queen Tamaran With planet Rann and she is well Pregnant with his two babies Twins that is a baby boy and a little baby girl that will someday get ravages On There Aunt

Star Fire And There Earthlings Uncle Name Night Wings.

Uncle Ryand'r -wild fire watch over night star and star flower and sliver wing why

Their family go in to battle like a

-Ibn al Xu'ffasch and Damian Wayne-Damian to grow a further hatred for the criminal. Damian is present when Dick is inducted into the JLA, upon hearing, Damian demands to be inducted along with Dick, but his demands are promptly ignored. Damian is once again saved by Dick, with the assistance of Azrael, after a man named Amon tries to sacrifice him. Sasha, now dubbed Scarlet by Todd, returns and attacks Robin, as Jason attacks Dick, the two duos battle it out until the arrival of the Flamingo, who temporarily paralyzes Damian. Talia fixes Damian's spine, but puts in a monitor connected to his brain allowing her to control his every movement.

As Dick and Damian go through various events together, such as against the Black Mask, the Blackest Night and a rogue Batman clone-corpse, the two bond even more, prompting Talia to give over control of the monitor to Death stroke who tries to use it to kill Dick. Working together, Dick and Damian manage to stop Death stroke. As Dick cares little for the financial problems of Wayne Enterprises, despite inheriting it from Bruce along with Tim, Damian decides to involve himself and manages to impress the board of directors. While he does not file a lawsuit against Dick, due to Grayson not being named the heir of Wayne Enterprises, but rather a high ranking member, he does against Tim, who was named the heir to Wayne Enterprises. One day marry night star.

Vril dox-Soon Black fire came into conflict with Vril Dox, who was terraforming the planet Rann in the same location Tamaran once stood. The furious Black fire and her troops battled Vril's R.E.B.E.L.S. quite fiercely. But the tide of battle was turned by new R.E.B.E.L.S. ally, Star fire, who helped quell her sister's rage once again. Despite her ruthless methods, Back fire's strong leadership kept her nomadic Tamaraneans united. And as usual, Vril Dox had thought of all the angles. As part of the Thanagarian/Rann peace treaty, Dox allowed the Tamaraneans to occupy the uninhabited southern continent of Rann. During this conflict, Black fire acquired a burgeoning respect for the conniving Vril Dox, recognizing his brash personality was similar to her own.

Brown fire - Rosie James Anderson cousin to night wing and starfire kids and sister to her older brother Luke Aaron Anderson 3 year older brown eyes and black purple strips hair and height 4'5and weight 129 kgibs and just like her mother and father .

Orange fire - in love with starfire young daughter star flower and 5 year older height 7'4 weight 178 kgibs good fighter and part of the teen titans yellow hair and orange eye some day be like his father and mother name Luke Aaron Anderson.

Mr. Victor Stone-Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. One night, Cyborg took to the streets, where he ran into the new arrivals Robin and beast boy fighting a Rather violent alien girl, who was actually a fugitive from a prisoner transport. Soon joined by the mystery girl raven, the youngsters teamed up to defeat the girl's Alien captors and formed a permanent team to combat villainy. Cyborg constructed the Titans Tower and its systems from a Gordanian landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on Cyborg served as the team's chief technician, constructing their primary vehicles such as the T-Car and T-Ships.

Mrs. Sarah Simm Stone . Mother 25 year and she married to victor stone and have two twins kids name Sparkly Johnny Stone and Rachel Simm Stone and Skilled technician Capable of fixing many appliances and devices Unknown amount of knowledge in fixing and technology rivaling with that of Cyborg's .

Sparkly Johnny Stone -he is victor stone and Sarah Simm Stone's son and he is the older brother to his sister an only 10 year old and his special power like his father and he a teen titans and he is a science lists and he has robotic power and he is a master super weapon and he is real super fast and he has a cyber body and he has brown highlights with black curie hair and brown eye and a red robotic eyes and height 6'7 and weight 400 ponds and he has Red and Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.)

blue and sliver cyborg body.

Rachel Simm Stone - she is victor stone and Sarah simm stone 's daughter and she younger than her brother an only 7 year old and she has special power like her father and she a science lists and she has robotic power and she super fast and she cyber body and black highlights yellow hair and brown eye and a red robotic eyes and weight 300 kgibs height 5'9

Red and blue and sliver cyborg body.

Mrs. Rachel Roth Logan - Raven has remained with the Titans. In the final issue of this incarnation of the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty reading Solstice's emotions and their encounter with Head case. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her feelings for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad...so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationships. Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle.

In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.

Mr. Garfield mark gar logan- Raven has remained with the Titans. In the final issue of this incarnation of the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty reading Solstice's emotions and their encounter with Head case. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her feelings for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad...so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationships. In the course of the series, several episodes focus on Raven and Beast Boy's growing relationship and how they play off each other. Though Raven constantly mocks him and Beast Boy constantly riles her, the two care deeply for each other and lay aside their differences when necessary. Beast Boy always tries to include Raven and do nice things for her, as when he

throws her a surprise party.[2] However, even when he bugs her, Raven can be shown to take a lot of comfort from Beast Boy. After Raven's heart was broken by an evil dragon who had pretended to be a wizard, Beast Boy told Raven that although she think's she's alone, she's really not. Raven then hugged Beast Boy. [3] When Raven's life is put in danger by a transformed Adonis, Beast Boy experiences a similar transformation and while it seemed as though he was trying to attack Raven, he was actually saving her. In the end, he is emotionally taxed by this new feral form he has gained but she lifts his spirits by telling him that the form does not make him bad, but a mature and valuable member to the team and to her.[4] The only occasions where Beast Boy has used this form have been when Raven is in mortal danger. This could suggest that threats against Raven's life seem to push Beast Boy to higher levels, signaling his affectionate tie with her. **Beast Boy **was a former member of the Doom Patrol and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans.

Azari Roth Logan- purple-blue hair and pink green mix eyes and grey -white skin and he got a black-blue leopard suit and a purple-pink cape hoods and he also as a reds birth mark diamond jewel on his head as him mother raven and he is 7 in a half year older and have the some mix power both of his parents raven and beast boy and Azari Roth Logan only Weight 174 kgibs and height 6'7 and he is half human and part animal and demon power come ban together Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.) and Astral projection Demon transformation Levitation Telekinesis Teleportation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Empathic healing Stopping time .

Lily Julie Roth logan - bony highlights with purple blue hair and green- pink mix eyes and grey-green skin and a monkey tail and she wear the some color red birth marks diamond jewel on her head like her mother raven and her brother Azari Roth logan and just like her mother and dad she as his animal power and she is half human and she as demon power to that is come ban with the rest of her power put to together as well as her brother Azari Roth Logan. Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.) and Astral projection Demon transformation Levitation Telekinesis Teleportation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Empathic healing Stopping time ,

This Is New Teen Titans character' s the new Grayson and Wayne family trees now the Way I Did This Change Of rose pink Color Through Out My Story Well Be The Way I Want To Go And I will Not Changing It for the world. And I Know There Will Be Question About The Way I Want to write The backup story of the teen titans story kingdom come special Edition Story of The Teen Titans :The Birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Sister 's Star Flower And Twins Brother Sliver Wings .The New An Prove Story of The Kingdom of Heart's In The Birth of Star Flower .

Real action teen titans story of Dc Nation Comic book And When you understand whole view of this story . I am sure and willing to Work much harder On Them for mini chapter and other story book as well and be sure I make it any clear there is away to help the dc nation comic book write to stay on track and fix kingdom come sub story by tell them what you found out through your heart and To Bring in photo

Of your mine so They could Beginning rework on there Story too and if your Chairs at home this new story sure grandly knock you off your feet your chairs and So Keep Real Close of your computer screen Because There are Going To Be a lots Of Secrets and Answer To all of Your Question So See You Soon Bye.


End file.
